modnationracersfandomcom-20200222-history
ModNation Racers for the PlayStation Portable
ModNation Racers for the PlayStation Portable is the PlayStation Portable version of ModNation Racers, released on the same date as that game. is developed by San Diego Studio. Like the PS3 version of the game, it is a kart racing game, and it has a Mod Studio, Kart Studio, and Track Studio, all of which are similar to the PS3 version's equivalents. Gameplay :Visit Category:PSP Gameplay. Racing Controls in are similar to the PS3 version of the game, but Drifting is stiff compared to the PS3 version. Last Kart Standing "Last Kart Standing" is an exclusive mode to the PSP Version. As the title says, the players get elimiated during the race after the first lap. Mod Studio and Kart Studio .]] Mod Studio and Kart Studio both exist in the PSP version of ModNation Racers. .]] In Mod Studio, players can create custom characters, called Mods, which can be used in races, or can be published to the servers and shared like Karts and Tracks. Players can customize the body color, clothing, eyes, nose, mouth, and even voice of a Mod in Mod Studio. Similarly, in Kart Studio, players can create custom vehicles or Karts that can be used in races and shared like Mods and Tracks can. Players can customize the kart's body shape, color, decals, and accessories. Due to the limited RAM of the PlayStation Portable, ModNation Racers PSP is missing some features available in the PS3 version like Stickers and decorations, and the amount of colors you can use in creations is limited to a palette of 128 colors or eight colors. The Mod Studio also has 3D Noses which don't exist on the PS3 version of the game or ModNation Racers: Road Trip. Track Studio In Track Studio, players can create custom tracks using the tools included. '''s Track Studio.]] Firstly, players pick a spot to place the starting point for the track, then drive to form the track path. Once the track path is complete, more features can be used to customize the track. Players can customize the terrain and create mountains, hills, lakes, and ponds, and even change the surface of the terrain similarly to using an air brush to paint a surface. Players can also customize the track itself, like changing parts of the track's surface from asphalt to cobblestone or dirt, and can even change the sidewalks and fences. Similarly players can change the height, width, and banking of sections of the track to their liking. Props can be added to the track to add gameplay features like Item Pods, Boost Pads, and ramps, and can also place scenic props near the track as well. Players can also tweak some props to be unique and fit their ideas. Also, the time of day can be set to give the correct environment and feeling for their track. Compared to the PS3 version, the Track Studio is different and is missing some features. In the PSP version, custom tracks cannot have shortcuts, bridges, Reset Zones, terrain based track, or resized Props. Also, players cannot place certain types of Props on the Track path, nor can they horizontally shift the track path. Triva * The game's graphical assets are strangely based off of the older version of ModNation Racers for the PlayStation 3. This means a lot of the graphical assets are not from the final game on PS3, so there are noticeable differences between the two. ** For a list of differences between the PSP Version and the final PS3 Version, see ModNation Racers for the PlayStation Portable/Differences from the Final PS3 game. ** For a list of differences between the PSP Version and the early PS3 Version, see ModNation Racers for the PlayStation Portable/Differences from the prerelease PS3 game. * The default tracks are not made in Track Studio like in ModNation Racers for the PlayStation 3, instead they are built from multiple 3D models. This means that you cannot enter Track Studio with these tracks. There are also some assets in some built in tracks that don't match with other tracks in this game, the same tracks on the other versions of the game, or tracks made in Track Studio in the PSP version. Example of incorrect items in these tracks is the Start Line animation being black on Farm Frenzy. ** For a list of incorrect assets on the PSP Version, see ModNation Racers for the PlayStation Portable/Incorrect Assets. Gallery Add Pictures here. LastKartStanding.jpg|Last Kart Standing. Mod Circuit PSP 4.jpg Crazy Crater PSP 2.jpg Flaming Jumps PSP 2.jpg Flaming Jumps PSP 1.jpg Wild Run PSP 3.jpg Market Run PSP 2.jpg Market Run PSP 1.jpg Wild Run PSP 2.jpg Wild Run PSP 1.jpg Island Dash PSP 4.jpg Island Dash PSP 3.jpg Island Dash PSP 2.jpg Island Dash PSP 1.jpg Drift Paradise PSP 3.jpg Drift Paradise PSP 2.jpg Miner's Rift PSP 3.jpg Miner's Rift PSP 2.jpg Miner's Rift PSP 1.jpg Rumble Jungle PSP 1.jpg Rumble Island PSP 3.jpg Rumble Island PSP 2.jpg Rumble Island PSP 1.jpg Lost Temple PSP 3.jpg Lost Temple PSP 2.jpg Lost Temple PSP 1.jpg Boardwalk PSP 3.jpg Boardwalk PSP 2.jpg Boardwalk PSP 1.jpg Village Run PSP 3.jpg Category:ModNation Racers for the PlayStation Portable Category:Games es:ModNation Racers para la PlayStation Portable